The proposed training plan combines the hands-on basic science research training with structured coursework and mentorship to establish Douglas G. Ririe, M.D. as an independent investigator in the basic science of pain and its treatment during development. Through the research and coursework, a sound working knowledge of electrophysiology and molecular biology will be developed. In order to enhance research capability, Dr. Ririe will enroll in a master's program in molecular medicine in order to enhance understanding of research techniques, improve study design and provide formal training in statistical analysis. This formal training will include participation in a seminar on responsible conduct in research. The goal of this research plan is to provide fundamental data on developmental pain by determining the role of inflammation in the differential behavioral responses to acute postoperative pain. In this proposal, we hypothesize that developmental differences in inflammation elicited from surgically induced tissue trauma exist and result in altered behavioral responses due to actions in the central and/or peripheral nervous systems. Specific Aim 1 will focus on peripheral inflammation and its role in the developmental differences in behavioral response to pain while specific aim 2 will focus on the spinal cord and the ontogeny of the cyclooxygenase enzymes in the spinal cord, their responses to surgery, and modulation of these responses through inhibition of these enzymes as a function of development. Specific aim 3 will focus on the developmental differences in acute neural input through electrophysiology studies in the dorsal horn. Through the proposed research, a better understanding of the role of inflammation in developmental differences in pain responses will be achieved. The addition of the training of Dr. Ririe will lead to a new independent investigator in this important, yet poorly understood field of developmental pain. Through this and future studies which come from this data and training, improvement in understanding will hopefully lead to improved pain therapy that is developmentally appropriate.